titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien "Pixel" Dunjoo
Appearance :Pix is tall and muscular in his natural form. He proudly sports a blue, thick mohawk. He also has a long scar that appears to be fresh starting at the right of his forehead, going around his eye and stopping at the bridge of his nose. Despite looking fresh, the wound doesn't bleed. Clothes :He wears hexagonal purple goggles with yellow rims and sports a green vest atop a blue shirt (tucked in) that meets with a belt with whatever he might be carrying at the time which meets with brown cargo pants. The legs are tucked into black combat boots. Essentially, he doesn't much care for fashion. He stands out. Notable Equipment :Pix equips himself with specially-designed metal bracers and/or gauntlets that are attuned to his transformations. Personality :Through his experiences, Pix has grown rather jaded and dark in his demeanor. Though frequently eager to express himself to those he has come to trust, earning such a position has grown more and more difficult through the years. To his enemies, he is intent to enact justice when it is due, which has easily gotten him into trouble with law enforcement more than once. To his allies, he is utterly stalwart in their defense, even if what they did or are doing is wrong. He has long struggled with the undying devotion to look out for his friends and the duty to dish out justice and even punishment; this has lead to his distance in relation to strangers until he can truly judge them. Powers and Abilities Digital Morphing :Pix has the ability to manipulate his own body's cells in relation to anything he's perceived by a virtual medium that is roughly human- essentially, he can turn parts of his body and even his entire body into objects and people he has seen in video games, and can maintain such a form almost indefinitely. Pixels, if you will. He has control over which parts of his body transform, so in essence he can change his arms into weapons. Such weapons, or anything else he manifests, act as they are intended to. There is no obvious drawback to transforming his body, but using melee weapons from his body begins to fatigue him over time, which affects his ability to transform--or even causes his powers to act erratically or beyond his control. The same also happens when he is struck by something hard enough to normally "hurt" someone. Technically, Pix is always in a "transformed" state. :Because of his bracers and gauntlets, Pix is able to transform his arms into shields or the like, potentially able to resist heavy damage to himself (or in his case, growing fatigued). The metal is very tough, but it isn't made to resist long-term engagements or to be frequently used or used for prolonged periods. In such a case, it will begin to break, become penetrated, or even melt. Resisting damage in this way, however, is important to Pix. He's not very fancy in his footwork, so he cannot flip, run on walls, dodge bullets, or the like. Without his powers, he'd be absolutely worthless in a fight with what the Titans usually face, save maybe his mind being his only redeeming quality. :The only way Pix does not tire himself out in a fight whilst fighting face to face are metal bracers and gauntlets on his arms that are attuned to his transformations, allowing for him to have a buffer on his arms in the event he is slashing, stabbing, or punching something. :Without his bracers or gauntlets, Pix can last roughly fifty strikes before tiring. Only twenty more and he will be in danger of breaking his transformation. :Pix's ability to transform has also caused him to not have any true organs or anything resembling an anatomy (aside from when he is so fatigued that his ability to transform is compromised. At this point, he is unconscious). Instead, no outward signs of physical punishment are shown. Pix does not bruise, bleed, or register any strikes against him aside from growing more tired and, if the strike is strong enough, falling over or flying backwards. However, when Pix is rendered unable to transform, any injury he suffers is permanent, and is extremely difficult to heal. For instance, if Pix suffered a bad cut, it would bleed as normal, and while he is comatose, a surgeon would have a hard time fixing his insides as they shift and struggle to get back to his "transformed" state. Needless to say, any injury suffered will probably manifest when Pix has reached his ultimate limit once again. Theoretically, he could be put into submission and operated and/or treated for injuries in the small window that he is fully human, but this process could take a month, maybe even a few months. :Growing tired after a full day of what you'd expect out of being a Titan or Hero needs a night's sleep. If reduced to his non-transformed body, he will be almost comatose aside from brief two hour periods where he awakens, and then without warning falls into a sleep where he cannot be awakened. This lasts about a week, and he is fully vulnerable until his transformed state manifests once again. :Pix's growing power also allows his to subtly affect his environment. For example, his footprints seem to leave a series of bright white footprints made out of squares that fade away after a few moments. He can also, with quite a bit of concentration (1-5 posts, depending on the object), manipulate something that he is holding onto into "pixels," and even transform it into something roughly the same shape. This does not extend to anything organic, as the cells inherently reject the manipulation, unlike his own. :Finally, Pix is also able to transfer himself into electronic devices with the sufficient hard drive space to store him (roughly a terabyte), and then transfer himself if it is connected to anything. He can, essentially, download himself from place to place, though the process (even with his sentience) can take anywhere from an hour to an entire day. Terabytes are big, bro. Even if they want to move faster, it takes a while. Whilst inside a device, be it a computer or communicator, he can access its files. Shutting down a device Pix is in will not kill him, rather to cause him to split apart wherever he is inhabiting, making said device explode and causing him to begin the process of putting himself back together, which can take a few minutes. Pix cannot willingly split himself up normally, and the process does take a bit out of him. He'll probably insist on sleeping afterwards. :He doesn't eat or drink, though he does sleep. This is because being transformed inherently does drain him, and for long periods without sleep he can also begin to suffer as if he's been in a particularly brutal combat. So, sleep is important for him. Because of the lack of organs, he also isn't affected by ingested poisons or gasses. Technically, he doesn't have to breathe either. However, intense heat and cold will tire him, even eventually kill him, so going out into space without a suit or into the sun is a bad idea. Weaknesses :Aside from his fatigue as mentioned above, Pix is vulnerable to water in excess, which disrupts his transformations and causes them to act erratically and beyond his control. :EMPs also have a similar effect; however, they are capable of disrupting his power to the point he can temporarily be rendered human whilst conscious, which is a rather terrifying experience for him. It would take roughly a week of non-strenuous activity to manifest his powers again. :In addition to not feeling pain, Pix also has no sense of touch. He cannot feel anything on his body, from a kiss to the wind on his cheek. Taste also does not exist, but his irrelevant due to his inability to eat. Other Abilities :Through the Titans and his own experiences afterwards, Pix has grown accustomed to using a wide variety of arms, though he excels at none in particular. He prefers to adapt to what is available to him. He often relies on his "pixels" when confrontations require his "natural" weapons, so he is not accustomed to normal "brawling." :Because Pix has no sense of touch or taste, his senses of hearing, sight, and smell are enhanced as if to compensate. He can simply hear or see what otherwise normal hearing or seeing or smelling people might miss--it isn't superhuman. :He also has a reputation for being rather clever and intelligent, but by no means would he be the first Titan to complete a Sudoku puzzle. Relationships Kantur :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Roxer :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Rynfyre :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Static :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Brotherhood of Evil :Although all the Titans have lost someone dear at the hands of the Brotherhood, Pix's loss seems to have affected him at a deeper level than most. Though he never speaks about his sister, not even to his closest friends, her death at Brotherhood hands has scarred him--in more ways than one. History Backstory ---- :Damien Dunjoo once lived quietly at home with his family, being raised like any normal child, and told he'd be having a sister soon. :Then, when he was only, six, he was abducted from his home and brought forth to be the one and only candidate for scientific experimentation to investigate how assets from virtual environments could be applied to living beings. The scientists, obviously, were not very ethical. :The experimentation was successful enough--it achieved its goals, and the now-seven year old was subject to "play times" to build up an "arsenal." Damien was then trained to utilize the powers he was now able to manifest--but it did little for him. :Frustrated, the scientists began to use more and more lethal devices to push the boy to his limit. This process went on for seven more years until Damien snapped, breaking out of the facility with seemingly boundless power that, to this day, he has never been able to truly manifest. Finding Damien face-first in the sand of a beach with nothing but a scorched T-shirt and ragged shorts, the Titans quickly recovered the boy and soon enough discovered his powers when he resisted a local hospital's attempts to treat him a week later when he had fully awakened. :The Teen Titans took him in, which thus began four years of training, maturing, and fully excelling in his powers which he slowly began to see as a gift, rather than a curse as his mind began to naturally push away the traumatizing memories of his past. When he was 18, he bid the Titans farewell as he went off on his own, traveling the world: which jaded him, and taught him a whole new host of life lessons. That included his sense of righting the wrongs in the world: when with the Titans, he had simply reacted to what happened around him. And when traveling the world, he watched things unfold, sometimes even being able to do nothing about what he saw. He was finally pressured to seek out and reunite with the Titans when he received word via an unknown source that his sister had been murdered by the Brotherhood of Evil. Vengeance on his mind, he eagerly sought to rejoin the Titans, the only group he had ever known that could counter the evil organization. A Titan Leader ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE Scouring a Base ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE Messin' with Kantur ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Technomancers Category:Teen Titans Category:Titans Together Category:Technology